


I Won't Let You Choke on the Noose Around Your Neck

by audra_accalia



Series: Audra's Story [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-18 02:45:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7296343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/audra_accalia/pseuds/audra_accalia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>11: Regulus Black asks for assistance from Audra.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Request

A hurried knock reached Audra’s tired ears. She sat on the couch facing the fire, attempting in vain to quell her angry stomach. Something had gone wrong with the Wolfsbane potion Snape had prepared for her, and she was having a very difficult time preparing for the full moon tomorrow night. Without moving she glanced at Trappe, indicting for him to see to the door.

Understanding her request, Josh got to his feet and went to the study door. Audra could hear his muffled voice stating that the Dark Lord was out and Audra was not taking visitors this evening. The person argued back right as Audra was hit with another wave of nausea. Fortunately the waste bin was within reach, and Audra emptied her stomach contents for the sixth time that evening. Sighing, she cleaned the bin with a wave of her wand while taking a fresh sip of water.

“She’s naet taking visitors!” Trappe stated forcefully, his voice growing in volume as he turned to face into the room. Audra learned why Trappe had turned, as the visitor dropped to his knee in front of where she sat and bowed his head.

“My Lady, I seek audience,” the Death Eater said. “It concerns a matter of upmost importance.”

Audra opened her mouth to reply, but then felt the bile rise into her esophagus. She bucked but kept it down, and after another sip of water said, “I’m not feeling well this evening; I will not grant your request.”

The man wouldn’t give up. His masked face looked up, though his eyes wouldn’t meet hers. “My Lady, it is imperative that I speak to you tonight.”

“Can’t it wait? The Dark Lord returns tomorrow,” Audra said tiredly.

“It concerns the Dark Lord,” he pleaded.

Audra blinked slowly and sighed; resigning to the fact she’d have to listen to the man. < _Trappe, please stand guard outside the door,_ > she ordered via secure channels.

Trappe nodded, but asked, < _Will ye be alright, m’ Lady?_ > When Audra nodded gently, he stated he’d be just outside the door should she need him.

Before he opened and shut the door, Audra stated out loud, “I will not see you, now leave.” The door opened and closed, and Audra held her hand up for silence.

< _The Dark Lord is a fan of the espionage charm,_ > Audra mind-flashed to the Death Eater. < _This is a secure communication I use called mind-flashing. Just think you’re reply and I’ll hear you._ >

The man looked surprised and unsure. His first mind-flash was very jumbled. < _How – Dark Lord – you – talk – when – quiet?_ >

Audra nodded. < _Yes, this is how the Dark Lord and I speak when we are silent. Please form your sentences more coherently._ > Just then Audra once again emptied her stomach into the waste bin before clearing it. < _Sorry – I really am sick this evening._ >

< _Are you alright, My Lady?_ > the Death Eater asked.

Audra leaned back against the couch cushion. < _Just a problem with the potion. Can you remove your mask?_ > she asked.

The man complied and suddenly Audra was looking into the face of her brother-in-law. Regulus Black, Sirius’s younger brother, knelt in front of her. She knew he had become a Death Eater two years before at the age of sixteen. She had hardly interacted with him while they had overlapping years at Hogwarts, even when she and Sirius dated in their final year. He looked like a smaller version of his brother, with the same sharp features and same dark hair.

< _Black, what is it you wish to discuss?_ > she asked tiredly.

< _My Lady,_ > Regulus began but then paused on the precipice, not wanting to jump. < _My Lady, the Dark Lord must be stopped_. >

Audra’s face hardened into stone. < _What you speak of is treason._ > Regulus’s shoulders stiffened. < _Why are you so confident that I will let this slide?_ >

Regulus took a deep breath, and let it out silently. < _Because you’re the Order’s spy._ >

It was the second time Audra had heard that accusation since going undercover. The first time was in her first year, when Trappe had tried to prompt her to do something stupid. She had responded that time with sass. This time she had to decide whether or not to confirm the allegation. < _And what makes you so sure._ >

< _Because you are married to my brother._ >

Audra smiled. < _Well, you aren’t wrong; on either count. How did you know? >_ 

Regulus let out a long held breath as quietly as he could. < _Sirius told me._ >

Audra nodded, surprised that Sirius had confided in his brother. The two of them never really got along, though it was mostly because of their parents. Sirius was a born rebel, one of the qualities that made him endearing to Audra. However, she felt that his constant baiting of his very conservative parents to be tiresome and sophomoric. One night after a fresh row with his parents, Sirius had stormed out of Gramauld Place and vowed to never return. Of course, being at constant odds with one of their sons placed the other in a faux spotlight. Regulus was an average student but an exceptional quidditch player and became everything his parents prided in the family name. He was a proud Slytherin, which drove Sirius absolutely crazy, and had been planning on joining the Death Eaters as soon as he could. Naturally, this ambition pleased his parents and they were happy to support their son’s joining.

< _He said that, if I ever needed a safe person, that you’d be the one,_ > he continued. < _I had thought it was because you would protect me. I now realize it’s because you will listen._ >

Audra nodded slowly, unsure of how to proceed. < _The only way I can offer you safety is if you go into hiding,_ > she explained. < _However, that’s taking quite a risk and it would get the Order involved. As such, there’s no guarantee you’d survive long._ >

< _My Lady, I do not seek protection,_ > replied Black. < _I seek advice._ > He glanced at the door, afraid that Trappe would interrupt them.

Audra saw the direction the boy was looking and smiled reassuringly. < _You can trust that one too; he’s loyal to me, not to the Dark Lord,_ > she said. < _Now how may I be of service?_ >

< _My Lady, you’ll recall a month ago the Dark Lord requested use of my family house elf, Kreacher?_ > He waited as Audra consulted the waste bin and handed her the fresh water glass before he continued. < _He had Kreacher drink this potion and left him for dead in a cave. Kreacher was able to escape and come back to me._ >

< _What was the Dark Lord doing with a house elf in a cave?_ > mused Audra.

< _Kreacher said he was hiding something – a locket. I’m not sure what it is, but it has to be important, right?_ >

Audra tapped a fingernail against the glass, thinking. Voldemort had been missing more and more frequently; Audra had just assumed He was giving her the reigns. He hadn’t revealed any secret plan of hiding lockets in caves, nor why He would need a house elf to do so. If Voldemort wasn’t confiding in her, then she had to agree with Regulus. She nodded carefully. < _What do you plan to do?_ > she asked.

< _My Lady, I plan to find it and destroy it – whatever it is._ > His voice wavered slightly, as if he was still trying to convince himself that this was a good idea. < _Kreacher remembers how to get back to it and has agreed to lead me._ >

< _You’d never be able to come back here,_ > warned Audra. < _If the Dark Lord ever found out, you’d be a dead man._ >

Regulus sighed heavily. < _That’s where I need your help,_ > he said, < _I need you to kill me._ >

< _Are you sure?_ > she asked seriously. < _That’s not an every day request._ >

< _But you said it yourself – I’m a dead man. If it’s going to happen, I’d rather it come from someone I trust and not someone who will torture me._ >

Audra was silent, considering all the options. < _Can you tell me more of what Kreacher saw and did?_ >

Regulus quickly recounted all that the house elf had relayed to him. From what she could formulate, there was a lake within a cave near an ocean. Voldemort and Kreacher had taken a boat across the lake to a small island on which there was a bowl with a potion. Voldemort had forced the house elf to drink the potion until the bowl was dry and then He placed the locket back inside the bowl and refilled it from the tip of His wand. Kreacher described the effects of the potion as creating an unquenchable thirst, which as he drank more he became thirstier. Having finished what He set out to do, The Dark Lord left the house elf on the island to die. It was only because of his loyalty to the Black family that Kreacher was able to Apparate out of the cave.

< _You intend to have the elf drink the potion then?_ > she asked once he had finished.

Regulus shook his head. < _He was in terrible shape when he returned to me. I couldn’t ask him to do it again. I will be the one to drink it; and when the bowl is empty he will retrieve the locket._ >

< _Do you think Kreacher would have died there had you not previously ordered him to return to you?_ > Once again, he shook his head. < _I don’t think you’ll return from the cave, then,_ > she stated plainly. < _Which means I can’t kill you if you’re already dead._ > Regulus made to argue, but Audra continued, < _However, I do believe I can keep the Dark Lord from finding out. >_ 

< _I’m all ears._ >

Audra smiled solemnly. < _Exactly. I need your ear._ >


	2. Ear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Voldemort is brought up to speed.

“Anything happen while I was away?” 

Audra looked up from her book and watched Voldemort pass her towards the liquor cabinet. She nodded when He held up the scotch bottle and He poured her a drink as well as one for Himself.

She shrugged when she accepted the tumbler. “Snape made me a bad potion and I was absolutely miserable,” she said. “Was sick as a dog for the past few days. Feels great to not be bent over right now.” She took a moment to place the bookmark before closing the book and settling it on the coffee table. “Oh and Regulus Black got cold feet and tried to turn in his robes. Seems he wasn’t too happy with how you treated his house elf.” 

Voldemort rolled His eyes. After a sip, He prompted, “and?”

Audra pointed to a small jewelry box next to her book. Voldemort retrieved it and opened it as she said, “it’s been dealt with.”


End file.
